


Hyuugas are stoic

by silverseed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesiness, Gen, I am not sorry, Manly Stoicism VS Adorable Grandkid, Spoiler: Adorable Grandkid Wins, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverseed/pseuds/silverseed
Summary: Hyuuga Hiashi would NOT lose his cool. Or so he told himself, anyway. Cheesy and short drabble.





	Hyuugas are stoic

Hyuuga Hiashi schooled his features and prepared for his visit. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but this person always managed to make him lose his composure. It was unsightly. A shinobi must never show emotion, and the Hyuuga had made that their motto. He was the clan head, so in his case it was even more unforgivable.

A Hyuuga never lost his cool. Never. No matter who the other person was, the rules of etiquette must always be observed. For a Hyuuga, there is no way of sitting other than seiza. There are no clothes other than formal ones. There is no way of speaking other than keigo. A nod is enough to convey approval. The refusal to meet another person's eyes is enough to convey disapproval. Such was the clan tradition, and it must be honored.

Soft footsteps could be heard from the direction of the front door. His visitor had already arrived.

_This time I will not lose against petty emotions_ , he thought.

The footsteps came closer and closer, faster by the second, until a small bundle landed on his lap.

"Grandpa!"

Himawari looked up at him with big sparkly eyes and a huge grin. Hiashi found himself cupping her head and returning the smile before realizing it.

_Damn, I lost again._

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Seiza:** formal (and really uncomfortable) japanese way of sitting, that consists in having your back perfectly straight and sitting on your own legs, which are folded under you (think kneeling on the floor then sitting on your own legs, though they usually put a pillow under their legs).
> 
> **Keigo:** extremely formal japanese way of speaking. I have no idea if the Hyuuga actually speak like this all the time on the original dub, but I thought it fit with their overly traditional and polite image.


End file.
